


Velvet Touch

by Croqui



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Vampire Sex, also angela is a vampire, and things get a bit kinky, both figuratively and also literally, but not TOO kinky because genji would not survive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croqui/pseuds/Croqui
Summary: When there's no one around and the moonlight dances on her skin, Angela sets about. Wandering and waiting for the perfect one (has to be perfect if she's going to spend all her effort into luring them into dark alleyways, into giving themselves to her) the one who would quench her immortal thirst. And now it seems she has found the one who would calm her waters, even if just for one night.(ft. vampire angela & human genji with brief mercykill)





	Velvet Touch

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ okay, so this was sitting and collecting dust for the longest time like, wowzers. and while i didn't intend to split it into two seeing as how the second half isn't finished yet but i was bored of having the first half just staring at me every time so i decided to split this into two chapters. maybe even three depending on how the second part plays. ;)

Angela had been staring into a blank void. Her eyes never really adjusting to anything, taking in the dull lights and blurred out faces of those who passed her by. She leaned on her foot, her heels bending a smudge at the added weight. She was leaning against a brick wall, half concealed in the darkness of an alleyway that lay behind and half exposed to the soft glow of the neon signs. She was watching as people went, how they came offering deals to the other women who lingered by (the ones who winked and promised to be "one of the best nights you'll ever have"). Some were lead in taxis and other's, the more careless, walked past Angela only to be swallowed by the darkness behind her.

She wasn't particularly eager tonight. Having waved off any pressed suit or drunken sway that came her way. She was here to observe mostly. Wanting to know if any that came were worth the effort, worth the weight she would have to put on her shoulders once they were lead to a secluded and she would get what she wanted. But there was also a laziness in her expression. Her having to find someone tonight was an immediate necessity but more of a precaution.

She hadn't dressed for a show like some of the other girls had been either. A sleeveless sweetheart neckline black dress that stuck to her in a way the showed her body line. Hair tied up into a ponytail with her bangs falling fashionably loose around her face, and a choker around her neck that displayed a small cross (the irony of which Angela couldn't get over). No dark red lipstick, no thickly layered mascara on her eyelashes, no provocative stocking to tease any one who passed by. She wasn't being lazy, anything but. The games she so often played weren't on her mind tonight, no, tonight she simply wanted a drink.

She let some come close, let them have a good look at her, sometimes even touch. But none of them held her interest for long, she laughed each off, gave them a playful wink or a light pat on their cheek and told them:

"Not tonight honey, another time maybe."

Angela liked to tease, giving was in her nature, but only with certain limitations. After having dismissed (in a way that left them wanting more, in a way that she KNEW would have them coming back to her another day) any man or woman that didn't particularly catch her eye for the night, she gave in a bit to an older gentlemen who she would often entertain.

Gabriel was pressing her close, hand trailing up her thigh as Angela herself placed her hand (the one that wasn't pinned to the brick by Gabriel's own) atop of the man's belt, letting the frusteration that she saw in his eyes build when she gave a playful tug.

"Are you going to leave me hanging?" His voice was deep and husky and laced with equivalent smugness when his hand moved under Angela's dress and pulled slightly at her underwear, playing her at her own game. "Because, I can do that too."

"You can," Angela's hand moved from the man's belt to lay ontop of the pale pink dress shirt, undoing the top button and moving under, touching skin until her hand was at the nape of his neck and she pulled him closer, much closer. "but is that what you really want?"

Their lips were nearly touching and she could see the way Gabriel's eyes darkened. His hand, rough and big, pulled at her panties and his mouth found hers in a clash. She was thankful that they were in the dark, only the soft flickering of the alley lights gave them away to anyone that looked long enough. But that was a rare occurrence, to those who would actually pay much attention to them in an area where such a thing was as common as a house fly.

She moaned prettily, quieltly, knew how much Gabriel liked it when she was vocal. She wasn't a screamer, but he didn't mind, as long as she was vocal about his actions, voicing her approvals on where she wanted to be touched more and for that he took both pride and pleasure.

Gabriel's fingers knew where to touch, where it was that made Angela wet and it wasn't long before he dropped to his knees, pulling one of her legs over his shoulder and scrunching her dress almost to her belly. Having thrown his jacket over himself, to hide the part of Angela that was at his full attention. Angela turned her head, closing her eyes as she felt the harshly thick strokes of Gabriel's tongue. She encouraged him in motions, pressed him closer with her leg that was perched on his shoulder, hand running through his hair, and voicing her approval with low hums. The sensation seemed like it was turning her cold blood warm, Gabriel's hands holding her up, brusingly so.

And she could picture flickers behind her closed lids, splashes of colors, swirls of black and white. And when she opened her eyes, she surprisingly found them locked with another pair, one that quickly looked away in what Angela could only describe as embarrassment. She watched as a boy awkwardly adjusted a bag that was slung over his shoulder. He looked terribly out of place in posture, one the eluded uncertainty instead of drunken confidence. And if Angela had to guess, she would peg him as a student who wandered in out of curiosity (but seemed more like a lost duckling if anything).

His hair stuck out in some odd places, and his fashion sense, while not bad, (in fact, he seemed to be on top of the latest trends) is what made him stick out even more. Where everyone wore drabs, neutrals, and dark tones in an effort to draw LESS attention to themselves, this boys brightly neon shirt screamed anything but discreet. Angela couldn't help but smile a little to herself, "such a simple thing" it seemed like this boy would be the one to quench her thrist for the night, having made up her mind as suddenly as he had appeared.

Angela let her attention ease back into Gabriel, knowing that the boy, once noticing that Angela was no longer looking, would continue his curious gazing so she decided to make a bit of a show. She arched her back slightly, pressing closer towards Gabriel, even more so than before, hearing him give a throaty moan of his own. His hand came up and grabbed her thigh with a pressure, her underwear nearly threatening to slip from her thigh down to her heel. She knew the boy would notice, felt his stare as she purposely layed her hand on top of Gabriel's, drawing the boys attention to the movement so that he would catch her panties slip and travel down to her ankle.

"Gabriel, ah-" Angela gasped as she felt the build up becoming too much, Gabriel's movements getting faster, hasher at the mention of his name. Angela forgot about the boy for a moment as she let the man beneath her bring the tides closer until they hit her in that all too familiar pleasure.

She took deep breaths, wanting to regain the bit of composure that has been chipped off, feeling nothing but content as Gabriel drew a handkerchief from his back pocket, already cleaning up anything and everything that left them in a lesser display than before.

"Thank you for that." Angela cooed. Watching as Gabriel pulled her panties through her leg and back into place. "Next time it's on me. I'll make sure to repay you most generously."

"Next time?" Gabriel smiled. "Why not now?" He looked down, making sure that Angela was aware of the situation she had placed him in.

" _Next time_ -" Angela touched his cheek, kissing his alongside his jaw until she could whisper into his ear "next time will be worth while. You, me, the black binds... I know for a fact we haven't brought those out in a while. Or will you prefer something less fun? I can help you now if you so want." She made a motion towards his waist, knowing how to play Gabriel and bend him to her whims.

If he caught the glint in her eyes or simply didn't while he let her play a bit like this, was difficult for her to place as he grabbed hold of her hand. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, staring at her with such intensity, a smirk playing at his lips. " _Until then_." He said as he kissed the back of her hand, allowing his eyes to trail on Angela one more time seemingly content with their end deal. Angela refrained from rolling her eyes, giving a light chuckle and smacking Gabriel on the butt.

"You will know where to find me." Was her notion of setting him off to which he stuck out his tongue at her.

She watched as the man, instead of walking towards the mainstreet, retreated into the alley behind them, knocked on a door (presumably the back entrace towards the bar) and disppeared inside.

Angela let out a hum, content in terms of pleasure. She didn't think she would let herself indulge with Gabriel tonight but he had drawn out a very nice time even if it wasn't what Angela had come out for. Composing herself, smoothing her dress down and fanning some air with her hand towards her heated face, Angela noted that the boy had left.

There was a tinge of disappointment knowing that she had let herself get distracted. She had let Gabriel come in from the same back door and towards her (he KNEW she would be there today after all) and let his rogue-esque charms lay a path of her giving into him. She had gone out for means of her survival, not for pleasure. That man had led her loose focus and now she would go another day without drink.

"All as well, he'll be for another night then." Angela smiled to herself, leaning back against the wall, letting the cool night breeze fan down her flushed skin as she was already mentally planning her and Gabriel's rendezvous, only occasionally allowing her thoughts to drift to the boy with the green hair.

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ i really didn't think gabe would have a whole scene with angela because that was NOT planned but...ya know...things change. genji will officially appear next chapter though! ^^


End file.
